


Sally's song

by Kindryte



Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, And a Hug, Fundy needs help ok?, Other, Phil is still best grandpa, Sad Fundy, Sally is best mom, Sally's a siren not a mermaid, Supportive mom, Talk about adoption, conversation with mom, dead mom, no beta we die like Sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindryte/pseuds/Kindryte
Summary: Wilbur isn't the only parent Fundy lost. His mother died when the fox was very young.Unlike Wilbur though, her relationship with Fundy hasn't changed much over time.(Sequel to 'The first Orphan' and 'From one father to another', but can be read on its own just fine~!)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Fundy & Sally Salmon, Wilbur soot/sally salmon
Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027026
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Sally's song

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse for me to flex by writing Dutch without using google translate.  
> Gotta love it when you have a chance to speak your native tongue.  
> Translation for the Dutch bits at the end of the story~!
> 
> Title is from a nightmare before christmas song.

Fundy awoke in a daze. Fragments of whatever dream he had faded from his mind. It was something about two people going on a grand adventure, and afterwards adopting two children together. The fox yawned, before noticing it was still dark outside. A look at the clock revealed it was 4 AM. 

Fundy had agreed to stay over at his grandfather’s house until he was adopted. Phil was still looking into whether or not Eret would make a good parent with a safe home for the fox, so that slowed things down a bit. Phil stated he was being extra careful since this involved his grandson, but the fox felt like there was more to it than just extra care. 

_”I want to go to the river…”_

Fundy didn’t quite know where that came from, or how it related to his previous concerns, but he felt the urge to visit his mother’s river. The fox left his room and made his way downstairs, glad to see all the lights were still off. Phil wasn’t awake yet. 

Ignoring the many papers on the kitchen table (checklists of what Eret’s place needed to be safe, as well as notes on the guy), Fundy opened the front door, making sure to lock it behind him with the key Phil had quickly given the fox (‘You’re always welcome here’ He had said, making Fundy feel all sorts of emotions). 

On his way towards the river, the fox’s ears picked up the sound of a voice, singing sweetly. To anyone else the melody would be haunting, but Fundy just sped up, recognizing it and only feeling a warm sort of comfort. 

His mother’s voice always had an effect on people, maybe that’s why she died.

When Fundy reached the river, the first thing he noticed was how the moon reflected on the water- a stark contrast to the soft pink glow coming from the spirit which seemed to float just a little above it, singing sweetly. 

As soon as the apparition noticed the fox’s arrival, she smiled, and ended her song, slowly sinking back into the river, until only her upper chest was above water. 

“Hello Fundy” His mother spoke, smiling a small, sad smile. “It’s been a while since we’ve last spoken. How have you been?” 

The fox sat down at the riverbed, legs dangling into the water. He’d probably regret it later, but for now he didn’t care that his pants got wet. He just wanted to spend time with his mom- this may be the last chance he got. 

“A lot has happened” The fox spoke. “L’Manberg is being rebuilt and... “. 

Somehow, telling his mom someone wanted to adopt him was far more difficult than it had been to tell his father. Maybe because the relationship between himself and her had never really been as… strained as the one between the fox and his father. 

Sally frowned, concerned. “Is something wrong?” 

“...Eret wants to adopt me…” Fundy spoke, tail twitching slightly. 

“oh thank Poseidon…” Sally spoke, genuinely seeming relieved at the news. “I was so worried when I caught wind of what Wilbur had done- thank Poseidon there’s someone who wants to take care of you.” 

Fundy was confused. “You’re...not upset?” He asked, ears laying flat. “I am, but not at you.” Sally spoke. “I’m mad at many people- Wilbur especially-, but I’m relieved to hear there’s people willing to look after you. That was my biggest concern once I learned what Wilbur has done.” 

Fundy wasn’t really sure how to process that. “But…” THe fox started. “You’re my mom. Don’t you want me to stay your son?”.

“Of course I do!” Sally spoke firmly. “I love you, and that will never change. I died, and so did Wilbur. We can’t be what you need us to be anymore. You need new parents- living ones, but that does not change how much I care- how much I wish things could have been different.” 

Fundy curled in on himself. He needed to hear that from the one parent who’s love he had never doubted, even after she died. 

“When you were born as a fox” Sally spoke after a long silence. “I knew it meant you were supposed to live on land with your father. Had I known what I do now though, I would have searched through every book in the world for a spell or ritual that would allow you to live with me. Dat is wat een moeder hoort te doen.” 

“Dat klopt” Fundy replied, speaking his mother’s native tongue. “Misschien zou je dan nog leven…” 

“Misschien” Sally replied, before switching back to english. “But we can’t change the past, Fundy. Just hope for a better future.”

Fundy nodded, biting his lower lip. “Will you still be there though?” He asked, shyly. “Of course.” Sally spoke. “I have to make sure my son’s new parents are treating him right, after all.”. The siren let out a thoughtful hum. “Maybe I can threaten to turn them into frogs… what do you think?” 

Despite everything, Fundy had to laugh at that. “Mom no” The fox spoke, smiling “Don’t do that!” 

Sally smiled, glad to hear her son laugh. It’s been too long since she heard Fundy laugh a genuine laugh. The boy had been through so much.

Sally had to fight back the urge to summon a storm to call her son’s father over. She’d kick Wilbur’s ass later, for now she just wanted to spend time with her precious son. 

The two spend the next three hours just talking about various subjects. Ranging from the efforts to rebuild the broken nation to the dangers of Fundy’s uncle Technoblade. Sally was internally planning on how to make sure that man would never even think of hurting an orphan again, but something told her that would be near impossible to do. 

She could still plot though, not even the supposed blood god could stop her from doing that.

As the sun rose, Fundy seemed to realize something. “Oh god, I left without telling Phil.” The fox spoke. “He’s probably gonna wake up soon. I have to go.”. “Tell him I said hi, and that i’m grateful for all he’s doing for you.” Sally spoke, sad that her time with her son was coming to an end. “Will do!” Fundy spoke, getting up. “Bye mom! Ik hou van je!” 

“Ik hou ook van jou!” Sally replied, waving at her son. “Ik hou zielsveel van je…” She spoke after Fundy had left, fully submerging herself in the water of the river.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION OF THE DUTCH BITS:  
> Dat is wat een moeder hoort te doen = That's what a mother is supposed to do  
> Dat klopt = That's right  
> Misschien zou je dan nog leven… = Maybe you'd still be alive...  
> Misschien = Maybe  
> Ik hou van je! = I love you!  
> Ik hou ook van jou = I love you too  
> Ik hou zielsveel van je = I love you with my entire soul
> 
> I love comments, but don't feel obligated to send them my way~!


End file.
